Sword of Plun-Darr (2011)
For the article about the 1980's version of this weapon, see Sword of Plun-Darr. Sword of Plun-Darr is dark weapon created by Mumm-Ra, and counterpart to the Sword of Omens. It is one of the most powerful weapons ever to exist, possessing dark mystical abilities that are able to grant those who wield it great power. It was created to harness the power of the four Power Stones to allow Mumm-Ra to conquer the universe. Overview When not active, the Sword of Plun-Darr takes the form of a short black dagger and is usually carried inside the Gauntlet of Plun-Darr. When called to action, the blade extends to form a much longer double-bladed sword. Abilities and Powers * Being made of the ore remnants of Plun-Darr Star System, the Sword of Plun-Darr is virtually indestructible and razor sharp. * The Sword of Plun-Darr also acts as a conduit for Mumm-Ra's dark powers, allowing it channel dark energy in order to increase the strength of its attacks, and fire off powerful energy waves. * When used by Mumm-Ra while donning the Armor of Plun-Darr, the Sword of Plun-Darr takes the form of a large double-balded scimitar. History Centuries ago, Mumm-Ra, wanting to attain control over the entire universe, consulted the Ancient Spirits of Evil to help him achieve ultimate power. The spirits told Mumm-Ra that he would need a blade to harness the power of the War Stone. To create the blade, the spirits said that Mumm-Ra would require the "blood of a star", soon revealing it to be the Sun of the Plun-Darr galaxy. Mumm-Ra then set out to and extinguished the Sun along with all life that inhabited the Plun-Darr galaxy, leaving behind the "blood", the ore remnants of the system. Mumm-Ra took the ore and brought it to a Cat Blacksmith possessed by the Ancient Spirits to forge it into the sword he desired.The Blacksmith succeeded, creating not only the Gauntlet of Plun-Darr to house the power of Soul, Tech, and Spirit stones, but also the dreaded Sword of Plun-Darr to act as his weapon of conquest. Armed with the Sword of Plun-Darr, Mumm-Ra only awaited the retrieval of the War Stone so that he could embed it into his new weapon, finally obtaining all four Power Stones and achieving the unrivaled power he sought. Upon seeing Mumm-Ra's ruthlessness and insatiable lust for power, his two most trusted commanders, Leo and Panthera decided to stop him. Gathering the debris left from the forging of the Sword of Plun-Darr, they employed the same Blacksmith to forge them another sword and gauntlet, giving birth to the Gauntlet of Omens and Sword of Omens. Embedding the War Stone retrieved by Tygus into the hilt of the Sword of Omens, Leo was able ready challenge Mumm-Ra. Leo confronted Mumm-Ra, commenting that he would not be getting the War Stone. Surprise but not deterred at the sudden betrayal, Mumm-Ra drew his Sword of Plun-Darr and two engaged in a clash of blades Leo emerging victorious. After Mumm-Ra's defeat and the subsequent crashing of his spaceship on Third Earth, caused the Sword and Gauntlet of Plun-Darr to be scattered on Third Earth where they both ended up sinking to the bottom of a swamp. The two weapons remained in the depths of the murky waters for many centuries until Ratilla, ancestor if the Rats, discovered them while scavenging for food in the swamp. With the powerful sword in his possession, Ratilla and Rats rose to prominence, taking what they thought was rightfully theirs by any means necessary. Before Ratilla's discovery, the Rats lived off the other animal's leftovers, feeding off scraps in the swamp-lands, barely surviving while species such as the Cats thrived and prospered for generations thanks the Sword of Omens and War Stone that established their rule. Seeing Ratilla's blatant abuse of their power, the ThunderCats sent the wizard Jaga to put an end to Ratilla's reign of terror. Armed with the Sword of Omens and his own powerful magic, Jaga defeated Ratilla, vaporizing him with the sword's power. To keep the Sword of Plun-Darr out of evil's hands, Jaga put a curse on it and plunged it into the earth, allowing a mountain to grow over, seemingly burying it forever. Many years later, Ratilla's descendant Ratar-O, wanting to return the Rats to the position of power that they enjoyed during Ratilla's reign, organized a massive mining operation on Mount Plun-Darr to retrieve the Sword of Plun-Darr. The task was made difficult by the curse put on the sword by Jaga which spelled death for anyone who tried to extract it. Not wanting to risk his own hide, Ratar-O employed hundreds of Thunderian Slaves that he bought from the Lizards to dig for the sword, letting his right hand man Mordax and other Rats oversaw the excavation. After learning of the mining operation from Pumyra, one of its escapees, Lion-O, Panthro, and Pumyra headed to rescue the slaves while Tygra and Cheetara tried to locate the Sword and the Gauntlet of Plun-Darr. While Tygra and Cheetara succeeded, Lion-O and the others were captured and brought before Ratar-O who decided to execute the ThunderCats. Fortunately, Tygra and Cheetara's action of removing the Sword and Gauntlet of Plun-Darr triggered an earthquake which caused Ratar-O's palace to collapse, burying everyone under a pile of rubble. As Lion-O emerged from the debris, Ratar-O attacked him. Mordax, who had initially captured the ThunderCats, had a change of heart and threw Lion-O the Sword of Omens and the Gauntlet of Omens, allowing him to defeat Ratar-O who fled underground, never to be seen again. The ThunderCats' victory celebration was short lived as Mumm-Ra, who could sense the presence of the Sword of Plun-Darr, was able to home in on its location. Despite Lion-O's and Pumyra's efforts, Mumm-Ra succeeds in regaining possession of the Sword of Plun-Darr. Appearances * Legacy * Curse of Ratilla * Birth of the Blades * What Lies Above, Part 2